percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
All This for a Loaf of Bread?!
Disney Demigods Chapter 3: All This for a Loaf of Bread?! Honor Meroe/Jasmine Honor's POV Now Honor Meroe was the type of girl you would like to talk to. She was a daughter of Mania and she could get you really well. Honor Meroe was born to military officer and who was a child of a military officer who died at war of a military officer who died at war. Honor was used to hear the sobbing of others in the depths of the night which usually lulled her into a deep sleep. "Must be Sonny again with her boy problems." were the last words she said before night slowly took her into the realm of the unconscious. After a couple of hours, she awoke to find herself not in her bed but in a desert. The sun shone and burned with such passion that Honor had to cover her eyes. She was not in her pajamas but in an arabian attire with a turban on her head; her sword gleamed in the sun as she felt the sun slowly burning her pale skin. A camel awaited her not far from where she was standing. "Where am I?" was all she was able to mutter until she felt the aridness in her throat. She walked slowly to the camel and as she got closer, a city of the greatest beauty she had ever seen was in her line of sight. Honor reached the camel to find a canteen of water waiting for her. She greedily drank it savoring the hydration. "I've never rode on a camel before....." said Honor as she straddled up the camel and headed towards the city. She marveled at the sights the city had to offer. The streets were full of people haggling about all different kinds of things. "I GIVE YOU TWO CHICKENS FOR A POUND OF GOAT!" yelled one merchant in an arabian accent. Other people at the market place looked directly at her for she was a person with features they have never seen before. "Hello kind foreigner. Can you please spare me a piece of copper for my son is dying of starvation?" asked a beggar while a small child clutched to his leg. Honor didn't know what to give. She checked the saddle bags for anything and found a dozen bags full of gems,jewels, and riches. She took out a small ruby and gently placed the ruby on the beggars hand and said "Make a better life for you and your child and please do not tell any other people about this." . The beggar looked at the precious stone in his palm and bowed graciously. "Thank you. This will help my family for many generations. Thank you kind woman and may god bless you."said the beggar as he walked away with his child. Honor was compelled to give the jewel. She didn't know why but she just was. Honor continued on through the city and found a scene which was uncommon to her. A teenager was stealing bread and was being chased by guards. "Looks like a kid of Hermes." said Honor as she rode through the streets. "All this for a loaf of bread?!" yelled the thief. (A/N: Hahahaha....Aladdin refference...XD) Honor then found herself in front of the magnificent golden palace and through the gates exited a beautiful young woman adorned with jewels riding on a white horse. "She has to be the princess of this place." said Honor. Then a terrifying sight appeared. Honor saw a normal hand maiden suddenly change into a dracanae and change back to normal within seconds and with that Honor awoke. "Whoa. oh looks it's morning!" said Honor as she rose from her bed. "What's with that dream?" added Honor as she placed on her glasses. Honor didn't know what to do. The dream felt so real. She felt like the princess needed help or something. "I have to tell Chiron." she said. Jasmine's POV Princess Jasmine's life was boring until an old slave told her something that had changed her life a few days ago. "Your highness . You are in great peril. Someone seeks to kill you because of your bloodline." said the slave. "Because I'm a royal? Pfft... That's not an old story dear slave." said the Princess. "No your highness. You have a much more special bloodline and you need a weapon." replied the slave as he took out a piece of parchment from his robe. "You must find this weapon if you must survive alone." added the slave as he gave the paper to Jasmine. "Thank you for your care but I don't think I'm going to need a weapon. I'm sure that the palace guards can take care of any threat and Jafar would have told me about any threat to Agrabah." said Jasmine. "No the enemy is-" stated the slave before being interrupted by Jafar. "Hello dear princess." greeted Jafar. Jasmine hid the paper behind her. "Slave, I need someone to serve my pet .please go." ordered Jafar as the slave walked away. "Good day princess." said Jafar as he walked right pass Jasmine. Jasmine knew that she couldn't trust Jafar so later that night she hid the paper in the crack in her wall and prayed that she wouldn't have to use that paper one day. Category:Disney Demigods Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Chapter Page